It's So Close
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: Sora is unnerved by his confrontations with Riku... Drabble, takes place right after the Pinocchio level in KH1.


**It's So Close**

**Summary: **Sora is unnerved by his confrontations with Riku... Drabble, takes place right after the Pinocchio level in KH1.

**Disclaimer: **I'm just borrowing it.

**Notes:** Up until a few weeks ago, I was one of those people who'd never gotten past Destiny Islands in KH1. XP I confessed this to a friend who's a big fan of the series, and she came over with her copy of the game and got me hooked. I went out and bought my own the very next day, and I've been chugging steadily through it since summer vacation started last week. I'm a total KH n00b, basically, but I've been having a lot of fun with the game and I thought, what better way to profess my undying love for Sora and release some negativity about Real Life than by writing an angsty drabble? So that's what I did. Enjoy. And please be nice; this is my first KH fic.

"It's so close, but we're so far away." – Mae, 'We're So Far Away'

* * *

They were back on the ship, safe from Monstro, and the first thing Sora did was take a shower. He'd been fighting in the intestines of a whale, splashing about in stomach acid, and getting sprayed with a poisonous mist. Looking back on it, he, Donald, and Goofy were probably lucky to be alive. Though, Goofy had his armor and Donald...well, feathers had to count for something, right? 

He found the soles of his shoes were soft and partially burned through. Maybe Donald could fix them.

The hot water stung a little bit, and when he breathed in the steam he coughed and his chest ached. It felt good to get clean, though.

The victory against the Heartless parasite seemed like an empty one for Sora. Were Gepetto and Pinocchio alright? And what about...what about Riku?

Sora dressed and left the showers, opting to sit by the window rather than his usual spot up at the front of the ship. The others had plotted a course for Traverse Town. Like Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon, they'd made it their base of sorts. And Sora looked forward to visiting Traverse Town; he'd made a lot of friends there. He didn't know what he would've done without Cid's help, for one, and...

Sora paused. Friends. He considered so many people on this journey to be his friends. Was it just yesterday that he was flying over the desert sands on a magic carpet with Aladdin? He smiled a bit at the memory. That had been fun. The sun was warm on his back and the wind tousled his hair, and he felt his stomach drop out when he looked down and saw how fast they were going. He hadn't thought about Riku or Kairi at all.

In the beginning... He had thought maybe he'd travel with Donald and Goofy till he found Riku and Kairi... Then maybe they'd try and find Kairi's home, or try and find their island again... As he began to realize he was an indispensable part of the fight against the Hearltess, he hoped maybe they could find Riku and Kairi, and they'd all fight through it together.

But now, recalling Riku's harsh words and listening to Donald and Goofy retell their adventures to the crew in the other room, he was the loneliest he'd ever been.

Sora looked down at the keyblade, which never left his side. Why had it been given to him? Why not someone like Cloud, or Leon? They were much better suited to save the universe than a kid, weren't they?

Sora bit his lip. He'd wanted adventure, but was this _really_ what he'd wanted?

'_We'll go on real adventures. No more of this kid stuff._'

Where was Kairi? Was she alright? Sora wanted to know so badly. If only Riku was there, then maybe he'd know how to find her, or he'd at least have an idea...

Was Riku right, though? Was Sora too concerned with wielding the keyblade, with fighting the Heartless?

Riku had left him as soon as the parasite attacked. He just left, without so much as a backward glance.

Sora had won another battle, but at what cost?

Frustrated, he flung the keyblade on the floor. It wasn't what he wanted anymore. All he wanted was his friend back.

Traverse Town slowly came into view. Sora picked up the keyblade, and it was warm in his grasp. Hot tears welled in his eyes as he realized he had no choice in the matter, and that stung much more than any poison ever could.

Putting on a brave face, he stood to go find the others and disembark. He just had to hope things would work out in the end. All he could do was hope, and keep fighting. After all, what was it the voice had said during his dream, the dream that started this all?

'Don't be afraid.'


End file.
